Percy Jackson and the God of War
by lycan13
Summary: Summary: Percy has been having dreams about a marked warrior destroying the Gods. As if these dreams weren't disturbing enough, Rachel gives an equally disturbing prophecy about a child of the seas, the rebirth of a marked warrior, and the second twilight of the Gods. Full smmary inside. Curretnly ON HOLD!
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is a Percy Jackson/God of War crossover.

Summary: Percy has been having dreams about a marked warrior destroying the Gods. As if these dreams weren't disturbing enough, Rachel gives an equally disturbing prophecy about a child of the seas, the rebirth of a marked warrior, and the second twilight of the Gods. Now, Percy must make the most difficult decision of his life. When he does, friendships will be tested, alliances will be made, and the fate of the Gods…is in his hands. takes place after th giant war.

**Prologue**

An earthen chamber, an earthen heart beat within it. A battle raged in the chamber, Zeus locked in a fierce battle with a marked warrior who used 4 different kinds of weapons. Then out of nowhere the marked warrior produced a large blade that glowed with blue energy. The warrior and Zeus grappled over it. Then they were launched in the air, Zeus said, _"I will break you!"_ the marked one screamed in rage and threw Zeus against the earthen heart. While Zeus was momentarily stunned the warrior held the blade up and it glowed even more violently. Then he impaled Zeus and the heart with it.

The chamber crumbled and they landed on a balcony on Olympus. Furious storms raged in the background. The warrior looked toward a pile of rubble, Zeus lay unmoving on top of it. The blade protruding from his heart. The warrior walked up to Zeus and removed the blade. He examined it and Zeus's lifeless form before casting to the ground and beginning to walk away. Suddenly a black fog emerged from Zeus's body and took the form of Zeus, _"I GROW WEARY OF THIS!"_ the specter Zeus said, and with a violent flash all of the warriors weapons fell to the ground, broken. Zeus the grabbed the warrior and snapped his neck.

At first, he just hung there, lifeless. Suddenly, he began to move as his eyes and hands glowed with blue fire. He broke himself from Zeus's grip, took up his chain blades and attacked Zeus's with the ferocity of a bear. Soon he looked at his blades, then he cast them to the ground and charged at Zeus, finishing the god with his bare hands.

Then the warrior walked to the edge of the balcony, the sight was pure chaos. Tornados, floods, thunderstorms, and earthquakes ravaged the world.

Then a ghostly goddess, Athena, appeared, _"You have done well Kratos. Freed from the bondage of Olympus and cleansed in chaos, mankind is now ready to receive my message."_ She said.

"_Look around you Athena!"_ the warrior shouted in rage, _"The world stands in ruin! What good is your message now?"_

"_Go if you must, but first give me the power from the box."_

"_The box was empty."_

"_You must be mistaken, I can see it in your eyes Kratos. You used my power to kill Zeus."_

"_The box was empty Athena! Pandora's sacrifice was in vain. She died because of my need for vengeance…"_

"_You must be mistaken! Unless… of course. When Zeus sealed all the evils away in Pandora's Box I dreaded what would happen should it be opened again. So I sealed the most powerful weapon in the box with them. Buried deep inside of you Kratos, is Hope. It has remained buried by your guilt. Something must have awakened it, what was it?"_

"_All I remember is what I have lost."_

"_That is why you should give me the power. I know it's true meaning and where it belongs. I trust you to do the right thing Kratos."_

"_You shouldn't."_

"_You own me this Kratos!"_

"_I owe you nothing!"_

"_I made you a God! I sheltered you from the wrath of Olympus! I delivered you revenge on Zeus!"_

"_It is over Athena."_

"_You would dare strike me down, again?"_

"_My vengeance…ends now."_

"_NO!"_

The warrior took up the glowing blade, swung it, tossed it in the air, caught it by the blade, and impaled himself upon it.

"_You fool! What have you done!?"_

Suddenly a blue light shout into the sky wand was scattered among the people.

"_NO! THAT WAS MEANT FOR ME! THEY WILL NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH IT!"_

Then she floated towards him and took hold of the sword, which had lost its glow, and said, _"You disappoint me Spartan."_ She removed the blade from his stomach and left him to bleed to death…

* * *

Percy woke with a bit of a start, in his room at his mother's apartment. _Another dream about that strange warrior…what does this all mean?..._

"Percy!" his mother called, "Wake up! Paul will be here any minute with Annabeth to take you two to camp."

* * *

A/N: it begins, R&R


	2. Back in Orange

A/N: Finally, back to Camp.

* * *

**Back in Orange**

Percy sat bolt upright, Oh yeah, it's summer vacation! I can spend almost three months straight with Annabeth! Percy thought, grinning like an idiot. He was also glad he would be able to see his other friends, Nico, Tyson, Grover, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and he would even be glad to see Clarisse and Mr. D again.

"What are you making Percy asked walking into the kitchen.

"Blue chocolate chip waffles." Sally said, smiling. She knew how much Percy loved going to camp half-blood, and she approved of his friends and half-brother. Especially Annabeth.

After breakfast Percy starting packing, he put on his bead necklace, grabbed _Anaklusmos (Riptide)_, and finally, his 2 t-shirts, his purple one from camp Jupiter, and his orange one from camp half-blood. He put the orange on. The he heard Paul honk for him. After he stepped out the door, his vision went black and his favorite voice said, "Guess who?"

"Annabeth." He gently moved her hands from his face, spun around, grabbed her, and locked lips.

"Come on you two!" Paul said.

Percy had forgotten he was there and turned a very bright shade of red. Annabeth laughed and said, "Come on seaweed brain."

Percy had decided to sit in the back so he could hold hands with Annabeth. Paul saw them in his rearview mirror. _Young love._ He thought to himself. Soon they arrived at camp half-blood. "Give my best to your friends Percy." Paul called.

"Sure thing, see you in the fall."

* * *

"Brother!" was all Percy heard before he was in the crushing embrace of Tyson. "Can't-(inhale)-breath."

"Sorry." Tyson said, setting him down. The fire red harpy Ella was perched on his shoulder. Percy had to admit that a Cyclops/harpy couple seemed a little strange, but he was happy for his half-brother and his feathered friend.

"Hey guys!" Jason said walked towards them, arm-in-arm with Piper.

"Jason, how's it going?" Percy said.

"Well, the Stoll brothers must have death wish, they snatched Clarisse's pear Maimer."

"That's a death wish alright." Annabeth laughed.

"Speaking of dangerous objects, what's our little pyromaniac up too?" Percy asked.

Piper opened her mouth just as an explosion came from the workshop. "Let's hope no one else was in there." She said casually.

"Leo, hey, what's up?" Percy asked the Latino kid. He was covered in soot and ash.

"New exploding bastilles for the _Argo II_." He said, grinning like a lunatic.

"Say, has Rachel showed up yet?" Percy asked.

"The good looking oracle, she's at her cave." Leo said.

* * *

"Hey Rachel! How have you-?" he stopped when he noticed Rachel's expression, she was obviously worried. "Hey Percy, Annabeth."

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I… I don't know yet. But I've got a really bad feeling, like some kind of impending sense of chaos. And by chaos I don't mean an overly wild day at camp. I mean like, destruction."

"Don't worry about it." Percy said, patting her shoulder. She smiled at him, "Thanks…I'm gonna take a nap." She walked into her cave.

As the y walked away Percy thought about what she said. _Do my dreams have something to do with this?_

"Percy? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah! Yeah, it's just, her and her hunches. There usually right."

"True, but seriously, nothing can be worse than Gaia."

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

By lunch Percy had met up with all his friends except for the ones at camp Jupiter and had actually caught Clarisse making out with her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez.

"Hey Percy, sword match after lunch!" Jason called.

"You're on!"

At the arena Percy had fished strapping on his armor as Jason stepped into the arena, clad in roman legionary armor with and Imperial gold _gladius_ in his right hand. They had decided to fight without shields.

"Alright everyone! Place you bets here!" Leo said, he had started the whole betting on training matches thing, people found it fun.

Percy and Jason, being the greatest warriors of both camps were pretty equally matched. They also knew each other's fighting styles. Basically after five minutes of viciously fighting, it ended in a draw.

All in all, it was normal day at camp half-blood. Until the campfire.

While we were singing a song, Rachel starting spewing green smoke. Her assistants set her in a chair and Delphi began to speak, _"Demigods must answer the call. The Gods fear, and The Marked One cries for release from his torment. Two armies, one led by a son of the seas, another by a son of the skies, are forced to fight, and as the Ghost of Sparta rises, twilight falls on the Gods." _Rachel fell over and another demigod caught her.

Demigods began muttering among each other wondering who the prophecy was talking about. Annabeth was the only one who noticed that Percy, Chiron, and Mr. D had gone bone white. "Percy?"

"My dream visions, there was someone called 'The Marked One' in them."

"And?"

"He…he could kill gods."

Annabeth paled, the she walked up to Chiron, "What do you know?"

"I'm not allowed to speak a word of this. I would need permission from Zeus himself to do so."

_I have a very bad feeling about this._ She thought.

* * *

A/N: figure it out yet?


	3. It Begins

A/N: if you didn't figure it out yet you will here.

**It Begins**

When Percy got back to his cabin he found a note instead of Tyson,

_Dear brother,_

_Dad has called me back to the forges. I hope to be back soon, watch over Ella._

_Tyson_

"I helped him write it."

Percy whirled around to find Annabeth. "Annabeth? What are you doing here you're gonna get in trouble."

"And you've been freaking out since Rachel's prophecy. I talked with Chiron he said I could spend the night in here, just this once."

Percy smiled at her. She had brought a sleeping bag with her, a nightgown, and tomorrow's clothes. After she changed she began to spread out her sleeping bag, but Percy pulled her onto the bed next to him.

"Percy?"

"I'm sorry I,…I just need someone close."

Annabeth nodded and lied down next to him. Unfortunately, his visions do not cease.

* * *

The throne room on Olympus. _"We can't risk his return Hades!"_ Zeus raged.

"_Gaia didn't free him when she captured Thanatos, how could he possibly escape on his own?"_

"_Gaia didn't free him because he killed her once. Oh and have your forgotten…He's KRATOS! He killed us, remember? If he can do that he can do anything!"_

"_Let him escape! I'll deal with him!"_ Ares challenged.

"_You were the first one he killed, you don't stand a chance."_ Zeus countered.

"_Don't forget,"_ Dionysus said, _"He won't be alone this time, the prophecy says some of the demigods will side with him."_

"_Which ones?"_

"_Possibilities are either, Percy Jackson, Jason grace, or Octavian. At least one of them will turn on us, at least one will fight with us."_

"_So…I'll just have to remind them just how powerful we are." _Zeus then grabbed the master bolt.

"_Zeus!"_ Poseidon said.

"_Don't defy me brother."_

* * *

An ear shattering explosion shook and woke the whole camp, Percy woke drenched in a cold sweat.

Everyone ran out of their cabins to see what had happened, "No…" Percy whispered. Part of Manhattan had been reduced to ash. The part where Sally Jackson lived.

"ZEUS!" Percy shouted at the sky. Then dropped to his knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Annabeth wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him, "I'm sorry, Percy, I'm so sorry."

"Touching, except that you didn't do anything."

"Thalia?"

Sure enough, everyone's favorite punk archer with her silver robes over her torn black jeans and black shirt. Her black hair spiked as usual.

"Thalia, what's going on?" Annabeth asked.

"We didn't notice it before, we were too preoccupied. Pandora's box has been opened."

"No. No way!" Percy said.

"It's true." Said a very beautiful brown haired fourteen year-old.

"Artemis?"

She nodded.

"What can you tell me about 'The Marked One'?"

"There is something a bit more important right now. When Pandora's Box was opened, the evils poisoned the gods… most of them. Zeus has gone mad. He killed your family as a warning out of his fear of you Percy. But you are not the only victim." She turned to Annabeth, "Your brothers are missing. Something is about to happen, and you Percy and Annabeth, are the sparks that start it. Thalia, the rest of the hunters will be here by tomorrow."

"Then I'll have to go without them."

Artemis nodded and disappeared.

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

Percy then whistled and Blackjack landed next to him, "Get on." Percy said. Annabeth got on with him. Jason and Piper got on a solid white Pegasus, and Leo and Thalia each chose their own.

"_Where to boss?"_ Blackjack asked.

"Empire state."

* * *

Percy stormed towards the throne room followed by Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Thalia. He burst through the doors and shouted, "ZEUS!"

The gods looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" Zeus demanded.

"You know why."

"Ah yes, your parents."

"Why Zeus? Why? WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!?"

"So would know it was unwise to oppose me."

"That was your plan?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, guess what? It misfired!" Percy uncapped Riptide and they charged Zeus.

"Insolent children, _BE GONE!_" a blast of lighting struck them, and they fell, from mount Olympus.

* * *

A/N: where are they now?


	4. Hades

**Hades**

"My head…" Percy groaned. Then he took in his surroundings, "Oh, hell no."

"More like, oh hell yes. Since that's where we are!"

"Can it Leo!"

"Guys!" we saw Nico headed our way.

"Nico! Have you heard?"

"Yeah, Hazel says bad things are happening to the kids at camp Jupiter to."

"What are we gonna do?" Annabeth asked.

"First we get out of here." Percy said.

"And how the Hades do we do that?"

"We find the one person who did…twice. We're going to the fields of punishment."

"Percy, who are you talking about?" Nico asked.

"The one from my dreams, the Ghost of Sparta, the Marked One…Kratos."

Annabeth paled, "That's a joke, please tell me it's a joke."

"Who's Kratos?" Jason asked.

"If he's as powerful as Percy says he is, freeing him is suicidal." Annabeth said.

"He's who we need." Thalia said, "Only with his help can we kill the Gods."

"How do you know about Kratos?" Percy asked.

"Artemis told me… some of the Hunters, including me will side with you Percy, the rest will side with the gods."

"The same scenario will happen at the camps." Jason claimed.

"That makes Kratos all the more valuable. Nico, my dog." Percy said.

Nico nodded and whistled, and Mrs. O'Leary leaped on Percy, "He there Mrs. O'Leary, good girl. Hop on." After everyone was on, with Annabeth holding onto his waist, Percy, "To the fields of punishment girl" and she was off.

* * *

Meanwhile at camp Jupiter…

_Everything's going according to plan!_ Octavian thought to himself, _soon I will convince my fellow Romans to assist the Gods against Percy Jackson. Absolution will be mine!_

The senate was in chaos, everyone was auguring about what they should do. Hazel and Frank looked at Reyna, "This was easier when Percy was one of us." Hazel said.

"Any news on why he did it?" Reyna asked.

"As a matter of fact, Nico sent me an iris message, Zeus incinerated a piece of Manhattan, Percy's apartment being at the center. The Gods have been poisoned."

"How?"

"…Pandora's box."

"Of course…"

* * *

"Horrifying." Percy said. The Fields of Punishment were a wasteland of fire and blood. The screams of the damned were a sound no one should ever have to hear.

"You're sure Kratos is here?" Jason asked.

"Positive, but I intend for only me and Nico to go any further. To find Kratos we will have to find the deepest, darkest, most tortures hole in the fields of punishment. A place only Hades can get to, but maybe Nico can to." No one looked reassured, and Annabeth stepped forward.

"I'm coming to." She said.

Percy wanted to object, but he could see it in her eyes, she was coming. "Fine, you all wait for us here. Jason," Percy placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "If I don't come out of this, it's up to you to avenge the demigods who have been wronged."

"I will try, cousin." Jason said.

Percy smiled and they clapped hands. Then he, Nico, Annabeth, and Mrs. O'Leary went into the pits of despair.

* * *

It took hours, but they found it. A humongous chamber, obviously created to make sure noting got in, our out.

"What's the verdict Nico?" Percy asked.

"I can get in, but it won't be easy."

"What do you need?"

"A nuke might work. I'll see if the dead will help me." Nico began to focus, soon, the spirits of the dead appeared and attacked the door at Nico's command. Soon it was rubble on the ground.

"Creepy." Annabeth said casually, then she heard the screams from inside. Her and Percy both felt their blood freeze, but they went on.

Inside they saw him, hanging from the ceiling chains made with links 5 inches thick secured his arms, legs, and chest, making sure he stayed where he was. He was over 7 feet tall and bald, made entirely out of muscle. His skin was ash grey with red markings across his face, chest, and left arm.

Percy knew him instantly, "Kratos…" then he saw the method of his torture, and his blood boiled. In front of him were visions if the things he regretted most. The most noticeable when Kratos murdered his family.

Percy refused to allow this to last any longer, he threw Riptide at the chain holding his left arm.

Hearing the chain snap Kratos looked at the broken link. He the released a scream of rage and broke the remaining chains, using them to attack the specter of himself before it struck down his family again. The images disappeared and Kratos dropped to his knees, a broken warrior.

"Kratos." Percy said.

"Who are you? More specters to torment me?"

"Far from it, we are your salvation."

"What do you mean?"

"Even in death the gods betrayed you, and it's gets worse, they have betrayed their children yet again. Your brothers and sisters and cousins need you Kratos, will come with us?"

"Why should I?"

"If we win, I promise a second life, and when you pass on, Elysium with your wife and Calliope."

"How do you know her name?"

"I know everything about you, 'Ghost of Sparta'. Your skin turned white by the ashes of the family you slew. Your betrayal at the hands of the gods, agonizing. Your vengeance, apocalyptic."

"What all do you know?"

"You were the youngest and boldest of the Spartans. at first, you only had fifty soilders under youre command, it soon rose to thousands. Your tactics were brutal, but effective. But when you fought the barbarians from the east, you were hopelessly outnumbered. As your death looked you in the eye you prayed to Ares. He heard your prayer and granted you 'The Blades of Chaos'. Then he sent you to destroy a village, and when your bloodlust ended, your wife a child lie on the ground before you, and your body was turned white by their ashes. You continued to do many horrific,"

"ENOUGH! You've convinced me. My advice, let the gods do what they will, otherwise ruin will be the only reward."

"Yes I saw what happened, I know how to fix that problem."

"How?"

"For each god or goddess that is slain, a demigod shall take their place until the gods rise again, no longer poisoned."

"If you win, you'll give Elysium with my family?"

Then Nico spoke, "Upon our honor as demigods, I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades,"

"And I, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"And I, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, all promise you that if you will help us."

"It is done, I will help you. But to escape here, one must be willing to defeat Hades. I no longer have any weapons, I cannot assist yet."

"Where are you weapons?" Annabeth asked.

"Bunker 9."

Percy nodded, "Come we must rejoin the others."

* * *

A/N: Kratos is freed. And a flood of wrath, pain, and Chaos are sure to follow. R&R.


	5. The Lord Of The Dead

A/N: The moment of truth! Nico must face his father. Can he bring himself to take his father's life? I'm not good at describing fight scenes. R&R

* * *

**The Lord of the Dead**

"He's real!" Piper whispered as her friends approached fallowed by a 7 foot tall man with ash white skin and red markings on his body.

"Are these the only demigods who have come to assist you?" Kratos asked.

"More will join us when return to Camp Half-Blood for your weapon's Lord Kratos." Annabeth told him.

"His weapons?" Leo asked.

"He stashed them in bunker 9."

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo said.

Kratos walked up to the demigods, he towered over Leo. Leo reached in his belt and produced a can of mints, "Breath mint?"

Kratos simply said, "I like this one, hiding his obvious fear. Whose son are you, Zeus? Ares?"

"Hephaestus."

"I am your brother, " Jason said, "And this is our sister Thalia, though, me and her also share the same mother."

"It is rare for demigods to share the same mortal parent."

"Kratos? It's okay to call you just Kratos right?" Piper said.

"Just Kratos or Lord Kratos."

"Right, how do we leave here?"

"First we must choose who will kill Hades."

"I should," Nico said, "He's my father, it's my place."

"But we still have to find him first." Piper said.

"The coward will be in his throne room, the hardest place to reach." Kratos said.

"Not for me," Nico said, "I know every nook and cranny in this underworld, there are some I'd bet even he doesn't know about. Not to mention I freak Charon out. I'll see to it he grants you safe passage to the living side while I face Hades."

"You not taking him alone." Percy said, "If you fall then we have to stop Hades."

"Nico," Kratos said, catching his attention, "There is a good chance Hades will use the claws against you. I'm sure you know of the claws."

"They can rip one's soul from their body."

"Exactly. If you wish to defeat Hades, you will have to first disarm him and use the claws to take his soul."

"Is that how you killed him?"

Kratos nodded.

Nico had gone, silent, apparently ripping out people's or God's souls seemed a little intense to him, "Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

They all stood outside Hades throne room.

"Nico," Percy said, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah." Nico said, his black blade gleamed in the fire light.

When they entered the throne room they couldn't see a thing but they could hear a very cold voice, "_Percy, you dare break my laws and release a dead soul? And Nico, do you really want to assist a traitor to the Gods_?"

"Our betrayal is justified father. That you know."

"_You have no right_!"

Then Kratos jumped in, "We have every right to take revenge!"

"_Kratos! This time, I will leave nothing of you left_!"

Suddenly there is a purple glow behind them as Hades lashes out with his claws (he looks the way he did in _God of War_, so do the other Gods and Goddesses).

They all dodged except for Nico, cause he knows how to fight back. As Hades tried to rip the soul from his body Nico was able to use sheer willpower to keep it anchored to his body. Nico drew his blade of Stygian iron, "Forgive me!" he said and attacked his father.

The fight lasted for several minutes, soon Nico got his chance. One of the claws came for him, he dodged it, then grabbed it. The second claw followed suite and Nico did the same. Nico disarmed his father and stuck.

As the soul was ripped from his body Hades said, "Kratos, please, protect my son from Zeus's wrath."

"I will protect them all." Kratos said.

"Then Nico absorbed his father's soul.

"You all right?" Percy asked.

Nico walked over to his father's body, he took up his father's helmet and put it on. "I'm fine." He said darkly.

* * *

A/N: I know it's kinda short but bear with me.


	6. The Armies Gather

A/N: I re-uploaded this chapter. I know it's shorter but don't worry. You'll seee why later.

* * *

**The Armies Gather**

"Your dreaming." Clarisse said coldly.

The Iris message of her father gave her a death glare, "How dare you defy me!"

"I'm siding with Percy, if you wanted to live you'd do the same."

"You will pay greatly for your disrespect!"

Clarisse swiped her hand through the image ending the message. Chris Rodriguez looked concerned, "Are you sure about this Clarisse?"

"Yes, alright everyone! Gather the weapons!" she was on the deck of the Argo II, preparing it for war, most of the Ares cabin was with her, others not so much. Clarisse was already decked out in full armor, a sword on her waist, Maimer in her right hand, and shield strapped to her left.

"Clarisse!" Will Solace called, "There here!"

Sure enough, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Nico, and Kratos.

"Lord Kratos," Percy said, "Allow me to introduce Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares and one of the bravest soldiers I've ever had the honor of fighting beside."

"Percy, the Argo II is almost ready. But they'll see us coming."

"That's just fine. Leo, are any of your new attachments ready?"

"Yes."

"Then get Nyssa, Jake, and any other kid from the Hephaestus cabin that will help."

"Right."

"Daughter of Ares." Kratos said.

"Lord Kratos?"

"Come, I want to show you something I left in the original Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, and Kratos had come to Bunker 9. Kratos showed them into a hidden room that Leo didn't even know about. Hanging on the wall were the Blades of Athena and the Nemesis Whip. On a pedestal with the image of Kratos killing Hercules sat the Nemean Cestus. Then, at the back of the room a blue glow caught Percy's eye. He walked towards it. This, like all the other weapons, he had seen it many times in his dreams.

"What is that?" Clarisse asked, and the all gathered behind him.

"The blade that ended the first great war. Made from both the Heavens and the Earth. The most powerful weapon of all." He then grabbed it and held it above his head, "The Blade of Olympus!"

* * *

"Annabeth! Clarisse! Gather those who are willing to help from this camp, Jason! You and Piper will go to Camp Jupiter, her charm speak will be more useful there. After that gather them here, and await further orders."

"Right."

* * *

Jason, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Gwen, Dakota, and several other Romans entered Camp Half-Blood.

"Is this all?" Clarisse asked.

"Afraid so." Reyna said.

"What about your sister, Queen Hylla of the Amazons?"

"I contacted her, but don't get your hopes up."

"Demigods!" Percy called standing next to Thalia's pine tree with Kratos. "It is time!"

"Then let's go." Annabeth said.

* * *

Percy, Jason, and Kratos led their army through the streets of Manhattan. Half of the hunters had rendezvous with them and sided with them. Hazel, Frank, and Reyna led the roman campers. The Gods already had the city evacuated somehow.

"Why would the Gods go through the trouble of evacuating the city when we plan to fight on Olympus?" Annabeth asked.

"Because they don't expect us to get that far." Percy said pointing.

About a mile away were hundreds of Olympus sentries and legionnaires and a few Cyclops berserkers, all led by Ares.

Percy uncapped Riptide and Kratos drew the golden blades of Athena as they blazed with fire. Jason stood with Piper as she drew Katoptris. Clarisse, clad in full armor with Maimer in one hand and a shield in the other said, "Ares is mine!"

"If you want him." Percy said, then he turned to Nico, "Nico, were gonna need reinforcements."

"I understand." Nico said and whistled for Mrs. O'Leary. And then they went into the Underworld.

"Do you really think were ready?" Annabeth asked.

"We have to be, there's no turning back now. Are you ready?"

The demigods shouted in response.

"Then let's GO!" Percy and Kratos led the charge as the war between men and Gods began.

* * *

A/N: cliffhanger.


End file.
